To Be In POTC Is Not All Fun And Laughter
by Almenel-Miriel
Summary: Is she your average girl? Yes! But is she your typical sweet girlrandom problem child'wild, different'according to Jack girl? NO! Haha...an average teen has to realize that just because she wants an adventurelike every other girl, lusts'love' after....
1. Dropping in How is not impt

**A/N**: Hey, I know I should be finishing other stories but I wanted to do this. Thing is, I know I won't continue it all the way, so I have decided to put this up for 'sale'. I will continue writing until somebody tells me that they won't mind continuing this story...just as long as no romance is involved with Jack.

Warning : Intended Mary-sue. I don't like them much, but there is a reason to it if you read on. If you really hate them, even purposefully done one for a reason, there is no point in going on. If you want to flame me for that, read my LOTR fics and do so..

I have no idea where this is going, for all I know Alyssa might just get killed off...at least I don't have to write anymore...:). Maybe not, I will try being realistic...but to tell you the truth, if I ever end up in POTC, I might actually do something stupid that will cost me my life...I think. But that is me. Also this is before premier of AWE( a month or two).

**Summary**: Is she your average girl? Yes! But is she your typical sweet girl/random problem child/'wild, different'(according to Jack) girl? NO! Haha...an average teen has to realize that just because she wants an adventure(like every other girl), lusts/'love' after Captain Jack/Johnny Depp, and looks averagely pretty( if there is such a word) doesn't mean she is going to get it, even if she gets what she wants most of the time. That doesn't mean she's bad! Maybe adventures aren't always fun...No romance!

Alyssa, average girl in a middle-income family, has both parents, has an elder sister who is working and living with her boyfriend, then add to the fact that she is slightly spoil...yes, you heard it right! She doesn't do her chores( mostly puts them off until her mother does it for her), she spends way too much time on the Internet...

I could go on but it would be boring. Maybe you should see.

"Mom! I am going out shopping today, be back for dinner!" And with that, she left before her mother could start nagging at her.

It has been like this every time the holidays come around, always looking for reasons to leave the house. Even if she were at home, she would spent the entire day on the net. She hated any form of work...housework, exercise, schoolwork..any form. Except walking around shopping malls.

As usual she was late. Her friends were already there. There was Amanda Lee( Alyssa found her Chinese name difficult to pronounce), Corinna( a used-to-look healthy person who thought she was too 'fat', went on a diet and now looks horribly skinny) and Linda.

"So?" Corinna said leaning against a wall, gesturing to herself.

"So...what?" Thinking they were asking the reason for her being late-and trying to think of one.

"Do I look different?" It was expected but this question, coming from Corinna, was getting on her nerve.

She wanted to say skinny but she chose, "You lost weight."

Perhaps it wouldn't have made a difference if she used skinny. She still got a squeal in response.

_'I do wonder if she has seen the dove commercials. It might just do her some good. Maybe not._

_#$&()+_ _(this will be used as a divider)_

"So what movie do you want to see?" Corinna asked, running her hand through her chestnut brown wavy hair. That was another thing Corinna was obsessed about.

"Anything will do." Alyssa replied looking at the old POTC 2 poster they still had, from the ticket line.

"Okay, Ghost Rider then."

"Mmm...hey, ya'll wanna go watch potc 3 when it comes out?" This being said, both a yes and no was immediately heard. The no was from Amanda, you can guess the yes.

Alyssa could feel a vibration from her bag, seeing that it was a call, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa, what time will you be back? I and your father are going out later, a last minute thing and you know your brother hates being alone and also there some chores that you have to finish and..."

"Okay, okay...I will be home soon, after I watch a movie, maybe three hours time...is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye Mum." At least her parents will be out, she will be able to surf the net without having her mother breathing down her neck.

"So you not hanging out with us later on?" Amanda asked.

"No...I have to go home and babysit and..."

"Read fanfiction." Both finished for her. They both read Fanfics too, but they don't spend their entire free time on the net. I doubt the actually try 'dreaming' about Jack either, something Alyssa did often.

_#$&()+_

The movie had ended. Alyssa said her goodbyes and was now heading towards the bus stop. It was crowded as usual, this also means that her bus would be as crowded. She looked around , seeing that there was no elderly or pregnant woman around, her instinct kicked in. She was going to fight for her seat. This means being the first to board and rushing to the nearest empty seat. She was too tired to stand the entire journey home. Or it could just be laziness.

When her bus came, the first thing that strike her odd was that it was empty. Secondly, nobody was queuing to board it. She boarded, tapped her card against a reader and proceeded to the back.

Do I have to explain the rest? You know the drill, blinding light, portal, darkness, waking up...yada, yada, yada...ahem, moving on...

"What the...where am..."Alyssa mumbled once she had opened her eyes and actually sat up.

"In my space, blocking me light." A voice, male obviously. Alyssa looked at the pair of legs she was staring at, her eyes making its way up, taking note of the _familiar_ clothes he was wearing. At the same time noticing that his hand was 'casually' holding on to something. That something happened to be a gun, not pointed towards her. Yet.

At last when she reached his face, her eyes widened as she let out a gasp.

"Seeing that ya the one ta suddenly appear, I'm the one who should be surprised!" Ahem..if you have to guess who, something is wrong.

"Suddenly appear? " _Oh my gosh...this can't be real. Is he real?Am I dreaming?Is this some reality TV POTC style? Am I where I am? "_Where am I anyway? Who are you?"_Must confirm suspicions._

"Yes. In my cabin. And I, love, am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Yeah, um yeah...really? Where exactly am I? In this world I mean? Are you for real? Is this for real? No acting?" _Ooooh this is exciting, even if he isn't real at least I am meeting Johnny!!!!!!!!!_

He frowned at the 'reals' and acting part, of course he was real. Anybody around the Caribbean should have at least heard about his reputation, if not, his name. Obviously not from around here, he decided. Besides she speaks funny. Even though he has met people who uses magic( ahem...Tia Dalma, etc.), she does not seem to be the type, he never seen anybody teleport before (maybe in the future when he meets Davy Jones again). Strange.

Slowly standing up, she surveyed her surroundings. There was a desk in the middle of the room littered with maps and paper. Near the end she could see a bed and a wooden drawer. There was also a chest at the foot of the bed.

"So you say I suddenly appear? Are you sure I wasn't kidnapped?"

"Yes to both and believe me there be no reason for me to kidnap you. Your clothing is strange" Completely random. Alyssa looked down to her top and jeans. Yeah it was strange for him. But he is even stranger than her.

This was all so exciting! She always dream for this to happen and it has! To her and not any other girl! HA!

"Well, you are the on who is strange and this is how normal people I know dress." He looked down again, stroking his chin.

"Well, where are you from?"

"Me? You wouldn't believe me even if I told it to you."

"That's not answering the question. Besides there is nothing that I haven't seen or heard of before." He answered smiling to himself, daring her to tell him.

"The future. That's where I'm from. " He walked towards her, eyebrows raised. He was too close for her liking...wait I think she would like that.

"That's something I haven't heard of. An interesting story luv, believable too. But tell me, how did you get here? Couldn't use the same way to go back?" She couldn't believe he was already chasing her out. She prepared herself, to tell him she is capable of her skills, that she was willing to learn. That's what all the girls do.

"What?No! I don't know how I got here. I don't know how to go back. I don't know where to go. If you'd let me stay here..."

"Hold it, who said anything bout' ye being on me ship? We cannot afford another lady, even one as pretty as ye' are. They were always too much trouble. Gibbs was right, after all. Look at Ana-maria, she fell in love and decided to settle down. And Elizabeth, that's another story..." He was rambling, but she understood, "And of course there's you, can never trust a girl who can telelport."

"Mr. Sparrow, I bel-"

"It's captain, luv." _Ha, he really is like that._

"Well captain what are you going to do to met then? You can't just leave me off some port. I don't even know where I am and how the past works!" She said, trying to get her place on board.

"That's not my problem is it?" He said as he headed to the desk.

"No, well yes! What if something terrible happens to me! That would be on you conscience wouldn't it?? I though you were a good man!" Apparently someone got her analysis of a certain character wrong.

He glanced back at her and then back towards the desk again, "Don't care. And what makes you think I am a good man? You don't even know me." He seemed busy finding for something. She stretched her neck for a glimpse of what he's doing.

Quoting from a movie and assuming someone's character isn't always the best of ideas. She was feeling a bit 'lame' for saying that last part. He obviously didn't care. But to her, he was just pretending to not care. Come on, everyone knows he does right??? It's like that in the fics.

"By the way, it was you who chose my ship to teleport to. Go find somewhere else," He walked over to the drawer behind her, holding on to what seemed to be a key. "Unless of course you want something from us." She had wanted to turn.

She heard a click.

There was a gun to her head. She knew, watched enough movie to know.

"Tell me luv," She felt the gun at the side of her head and then the front as he faced her. "What are you really doing here?"


	2. Haha, I am a witch Or a Marysue?

The gun was pointed to her head. It was expected of course. Something like this always happens in the fics that she read. She can work her way out. Hopefully.

"You really wouldn't want to do that."

"And why not young missy?"

"You see, I don't only teleport. There is more that I can do." That bought her some time. "Ever heard of Tia Dalma?" His expression told her to go on. "I am just different." She smirked.

It was more than enough for him to lower his gun. He only had a glimpse of what Tia could do. But witches were never to be messed with. Actually from experience (Tia had turned one of his childhood friends into a cat before), anyone who can do any sort of magic should not be messed around with. Besides, she could be of use during battles…if they were unlucky enough to not avoid them.

"So why my ship?"

"It was convenient."

"So you admit that you do have a purpose for being here."

"That purpose is my business. Captain, all I am asking of you is too let me stay on your ship and work here. I am willing to learn."

"Why? You plan on taking over the world with a ship? Or my ship, rather?"

"No" She looked at him as if he was mad or something. Why would he think of something like that. "Let's say I am doing something and need to learn some other things first." Yeah, she didn't really know what to say.

"If you really want to join this crew, there's one thing you must know. Everyone follows my order. And……."

"I am fine with that…now when do I start?"

"When we make the next port. We can't have my crew knowing the real you. They will not like it .And it would certainly be bad luck. According to Gibbs, that is. We could just say that I decided to let you join my crew, savvy?."

"Yeah…how long till that?" She sauntered towards his bed and sat down. He did not like that of course, he had to show her he was still in charge.

"You're the one with the magic. You tell me."

"Hey! I said I was different. I er….I can see the future and, er, I can do other stuff which you don't really need to know now." Now she had turn to your typical 'psychic' girls.

"So if ye know the future, you would know where we're currently heading to." He too headed towards his bed. However he chose to stand, forcing her to look up.

"Yeah, of course I do. That's one reason why I chose this ship. It is close to the Caribbean.

"Who said we were in the Caribbean, luv?" He was beginning to suspect something , she had to find a way. She stood up, facing him.

"You mostly sail in the Caribbean, when I have achieved what I come here for, I shall go to my next destination."

"Which is somewhere in the Caribbean I suppose. But the fact is we are not there and you did say you knew where we were heading to. Unless ye' hiding something, which in that case whatever was established earlier shall be void"

_A lucky guess is all I've got._ _Where would he go? Asia? Singapore? India? The Middle-east? Maybe to Africa? Canada?_

"India. You are headed there."

Jack looked at her strangely. The thing is, she read that his mother was an Indian maiden on Wiki. And he wears Kohl. And EIC. Don't they deal with East Indians?

She was lucky alright. She was right. But she didn't know what they were going to do there or why. And she certainly had never been there. She had only been to Asia once. That had been Bangkok, Thailand.

"It'd take three more days, if the weather's in our favour." Certainly she's one not to be messed with, he thought.

I wonder what will happen when he finds out who she really is.

And find out what will happen when she discovers the 18th century ways of doing things.


End file.
